Dia de Baño Mejorado
by Candy-san
Summary: ¿Puede Pasar Algo Interesante Mientras Bañas a Tu Dragon? NO SLASH HiccupXAstrid Fic. Mejorado ya que se veia pesimo espero que lo disfruten.


**Fic. Mejorado****, espero que asi les guste mas xD, la verdad es que se veía pésimo en el FanFiction y decidi corregirlo, espero que con estas correcciones se vea mejor y sea mucho mas ligera su lectura.**

**Primer Fic de "How to trian your Dragon" jeje espero que lo disfruten **

Día de Baño

Había una palabra que Toothless odiaba y esa era "Baño" y no, no es que odiara mojarse sino que, odiaba quitarse su adorado barro de la espalda, ese barro que lo hacía sentir muy bien, fresco y con un olor agradable

-No te muevas, Buscare las cosas necesarias para bañarte, otra vez- Dijo Hiccup con fastidio en su voz.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que Toothless se llenaba de lodo la espalda mientras no traía su silla de montar, ¡La segunda!, Hiccup se alejó para buscar las cosas necesarias para el baño de su dragón, cepillos largos y pequeños, jabón, y unas tinas grandes, más bien gigantes, pero su tamaño no concordaba con su peso, eran muy, muy grandes, pero su peso era ligero, tanto que el chico debilucho, y con una pierna falsa podía moverlas y cargarlas perfectamente.

Hace dos años ya de que le pusieran su pierna, con 16 años de edad, como él dijo, le había hecho algunos ajustes ya no era solo un pequeño pedazo de fierro doblado no, la parte de abajo parecía mas su otro pie que otra cosa, podía doblarlo, subir, bajar, hasta correr casi con normalidad, cosa que le daba equilibrio y confianza, y a la hora de montar a Toothless, era todo normal. Pero bien regresando al baño del dragón. El chico había llevado a Toothless donde se habían conocido (ya que así no tiene que estar acarreando agua constante mente), Toothless ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía evitarlo ya que si lo hacia Hiccup lo amenazaba con una anguila, el asco inundo a Toothless al imaginársela, así que decido seguir a su amo lentamente.

Cuando Hiccup logro que su "Queridísimo" amigo se metiera en la tina, comenzó a cepillarle la espalda, Toothless ante las caricias se retorcía, le gustaba mucho como se sentía el cepillo, Hiccup cepillo a su amigo de arriba hacia abajo, causando que se mojara su camiseta, tuvo que quitársela, odiaba la sensación de las ropas mojadas adhiriéndose al cuerpo, quedando solamente en pantalones.

Astrid estaba pasando por ahí, el padre de Hiccup le había encargado que le llevara ropa seca a su hijo, ya que estaba bañando a Toothless, todos sabían perfectamente que el chico bañaba al dragón en el bosque, pero Astrid era de las pocas personas que sabía exactamente en qué parte de este.

Al llegar, la chica pudo observar una imagen un tanto provocadora, oh si cualquier chica de su edad hubiera sucumbido a la locura por una imagen así, Toothless estaba de espaldas disfrutando de las caricias del cepillo, mientras su amo se la lavaba, Sin camisa, el agua jabonosa escurría por el torso del chico con mera libertad, los músculos no muy grandes pero bien formados del chico resaltaban con los reflejos de la luz en el agua, y con cada cepillada se podía ver como estos se estiraban y volvían a su lugar, dejando ver a si el "conejo" del chico y ni que decir de los pantalones, mojados al por mayor, lo que hacía ver la imagen aún más provocativa, las gotas de agua corrían lentamente bajando desde el pecho hasta el abdomen y del abdomen hasta el abdomen bajo y de ahí en más se perdían de vista.

El chico no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Astrid hasta que algo lo hizo voltear.

-Oh, ¡Hola Astrid!-

La chica no respondió solo salió de su mundo y le saludo haciendo gestos con la mano

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- Dijo el chico con duda

La chica vio sorprendida el bonche de ropa entre sus manos, que consistía en una camisa azul de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cafés a lo que solo respondió con el tono más normal que pudo.

- Es…(mira hacia otro lado) ropa seca, tu padre me envió para que te la entregara- Hiccup parpadeo 2 veces pero al final le sonrió a su amiga.

-Gracias, puedes dejarla en aquella piedra de allá- Astrid asintió y vio la roca en donde se encontraba la camiseta anterior de Hiccup.

– Oye Astrid- La aludida volteo

- Podrías ayudarme aquí necesito que me ayudes a enjuagar a Toothless- Astrid asintió, se quitó las botas y los mayones*, y se acercó a Hiccup, se metió en la tina, el chico le entrego sonriente una pequeña tina, para que le ayudase a quitar el jabón. Cosa que a Toothless no le agrado, se quejó lanzando un gruñido y levanto un poco la cola, dejándola caer bruscamente salpicando agua.

A Hiccup no le afecto en mucho pero a Astrid…Era otra historia el chico miro avergonzado la escena, Astrid mojada de pies a cabeza, su camisa azul completamente mojada y pegándose a su figura, el agua, corría libremente por sus piernas semi desnudas y digo semi porque aun traía la falda. Astrid estaba hablando con Toothless para relajarlo y así poder quitarle el jabón, gracias a esto no le había prestado atención hacia la mirada avergonzada del chico. Hiccup decidió voltearse e intentar ignorar la situación, acabo de unos minutos estaban a punto de terminar, sus manos habían rosado varias veces gracias al nerviosismo del chico, Las manos de ambos estaban heladas, al más mínimo contacto se les erizaba la piel, y otra vez por octava vez en los 10 minutos que Astrid estaba con él, le había rosado la mano.

-Lo…Lo siento Astrid- Dijo Hiccup muy sonrojado.

-NO…No te preocupes- Respondió la chica al igual de nerviosa.

Hiccup se había quedado viendo hacia abajo no savia que hacer, miro la mano de Astrid, era pequeña comparada con la de él, blanca, había tentación, si tentación de volver a juntar su mano con la de ella pero esta vez de manera intencional, decidió distraerse.

-Ya terminamos amigo- Dice el chico con una sonrisa en su cara.

El dragón se sacude ya fuera de la tina, Hiccup volteo a ver a Astrid, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La blusa de la chica se transparentaba gracias al agua dejando ver lo que había debajo.

- Astrid…Podrías…Podrías...-Astrid volteo confundida

-Es que…Tu blusa- Astrid volteo a ver lo que el chico le señalaba y tapo lo que pudo con sus manos.

-Puedes usar lo que trajiste para mí- Dijo el chico pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias, pero te resfriaras-Menciono Astrid intentando no sonar preocupada.

-No te preocupes, puedo estar a si un rato más y le pediré a Toothless que me ayude a prender una fogata- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió tomo la camisa seca que le había traído y se fue a cambiar atrás de una piedra que estaba ahí, al salir la camiseta le quedaba literalmente "nadando" era demasiado grande le quedaba como un vestido de manga corta, si alguien la hubiera visto así hubiera pensado otra cosa, ya que apenas se le podía ver la falda que traía debajo. El nerviosismo se apodero del chico sus mejillas ardían y no precisamente por el fuego que recién habían prendido él y Toothless.

Pusieron sus cosas mojadas cerca de la fogata recién prendida el olor de madera quemándose llenaba las fosas nasales de Astrid, pero a Hiccup le llegaba otro olor, y ese era el de la chica, le embriagaba por completo, era delicioso, era muy suave, y frágil, de pronto sintió algo en su hombro, era la cabeza de la chica, la miro confundido pero después decidió corresponderle acurrucando la suya sobre la de ella.

Estaba nervioso era la primera vez que Astrid hacia esto, claro después de haberle robado su primer beso hace un par de años pero después nada parecido volvió a pasar. Poso su mano sobre la suya, la chica se sorprendió ante el gesto pero no dijo nada, sonrió para sus adentros, acabo de unos minutos el joven la llamo por su nombre

-Astrid…- ella volteo para toparse con los hermosos ojos verdes del chico.

Sus caras estaban cerca, demasiado, a ninguno de los dos les importaba, el chico se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, sus alientos chocaban, la chica había cerrado sus ojos, el aun los tenia semi abiertos, estaba disfrutando el momento, se acercó sigilosamente, y acorto la distancia, la chica no tardo en corresponderle, ella abrazo el cuello del chico, el rodeo su cintura, Hiccup se atrevió a pasar su lengua a la boca de Astrid, esta reacciono pero no se dejó impresionar, le correspondió lo más rápido que pudo, ella acariciaba con temor la espalda desnuda de su acompañante, y sin querer se fueron yendo hacia atrás, quedando el sobre ella. Maldijeron necesitar oxígeno al separarse, abrieron los ojos lentamente, disfrutando el ultimo rose de sus bocas antes de separarse por completo, ambos sentían sus mejillas arder, Hiccup al darse cuenta parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y se separó por completo de Astrid dejándola en el piso.

Al levantarse por completo Hiccup se sentó tapándose muy sonrojado la boca

–Lo lamento…Astrid – al voltearse solo vio a una chica muy sonrojada y enojada, antes de que se terminara de voltear sintió como el puño de la chica le golpeo el brazo.

-Eso…es por dejarme un el piso-, pero antes de que el chico se quejara la chica lo tomo de los hombros besándolo lo más apasionado que pudo, y al separarse.

-Eso…es, por todo lo demás- dijo ella el chico solo le respondió con una sonrisa juntando sus frentes.

Había una palabra que Hiccup adoraba y esa era baño y no por que le gustara bañar a su amigo, sino porque de ahora en delante tenía una excusa para invitar a Astrid al agua

**Biiien como me a queda? Bien mal pesimo espantoso asqueroso,** **putrefacto? Diganmelo con un Review**

***Mayon: especie de media larga que similar a una calseta alargada que llega hasta los muslos **

**Bye bye Nos Leemos**

**Candy ( your worst enemy) **


End file.
